


The Things You Do For Attention

by FancyPotatocake



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akira gets drunk cause he needs attention, Fluff, Mentions of alcohol, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPotatocake/pseuds/FancyPotatocake
Summary: Akira gets drunk at sea life





	The Things You Do For Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Writing one shots based on convos I have with my friend instead of working on my multichapter fic? it's more likely than you think

Akira knew this was going to be a long, lonely day at home. Both Makoto and Goro have been busy with work a lot lately and always game back late and had to leave again early. He sighed, he hasn’t had some proper alone time to relax with either of them in weeks, withdrawals were slowly starting to creep up on him.   
  
The clock said 3pm, it was still early but Akira knew neither of his partners would be home before midnight, if they come home at all. Turning his attention back to the meal he prepared for himself, Akira wondered if there was a way he could pay them a visit. There wasn’t anything he could bring them to work.   
  
He was mindlessly poking around in the fish he prepared when he suddenly had a brilliant idea. After finishing his meal quickly he stormed out of the apartment to get everything he needed for his plan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Makoto heaved a sigh. She wasn’t able to catch a proper break for weeks, at least work was slowly slowing down. Soon she’d be able to catch a break, hopefully Goro will be able to catch a break too so they both can have some proper alone time together with Akira.   
  
A police officer was heading her way and Makoto wondered if he wanted something from her or if he’s simply going to pass by her.   
  
“Officer Niijima,” Makoto inwardly sighed when the officer addressed her, “there’s a case I’d like you to take care of”   
  
“What is it?” She got curious, the officer looked slightly weirded out and confused. Makoto got concerned about what kind of wild case she’d have to take care of now.   
  


 

* * *

 

 

Saying Makoto was annoyed was an understatement. She tapped her foot in annoyance while waiting for Goro in the lobby, after having him called there. She knew he had to go through half the building to arrive in the lobby but she was impatient.   
  
“You called me here for a case? What spontaneous case could there possibly be that I have to assist you with?” Goro sounded irritated.    
  
“It’s about our dear Husband”   
  
“Oh!?”    
  


 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, you’re kidding me, right?” Goro asked on their way to the crime scene.

 

“Do I look like I’m kidding you??” Makoto replied annoyed, she knew it sounded ridiculous and she can hardly believe it herself but why in the world would she be joking now?   
  
She thought she heard Goro stifle a chuckle and simply glared at him, he quickly averted his gaze out of the window, until they arrived at their destination.

 

 

* * *

 

They were greeted with quite a sight at the crime scene. At a Sea Life in the middle of the starfish touch tank lay Akira, fully clothed, with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.    
  
“This is exactly what I expected to see and yet I am still surprised.” Goro stated matter-of-factly. He was amused, far too amused, but the whole situation was simply ridiculously hilarious.

 

“I hope no starfish got hurt here” Makoto sighed loudly. She carefully approached the tank and called out to Akira.    
  
“Akira, why,  _ why, _ are you getting drunk  _ here _ of all places??”    
  
“Makotooooooo, darliiing~~” He slurred when he heard Makoto’s voice and was trying to focus his eyes on here, “I missed yooooouuuu~~”   
  
“I missed you too, but that’s not a reason to get drunk here” She had to admit it  _ was _ a little amusing.   
  
Goro chuckled from behind her, “Honestly, I’d probably do something similar to get your attention” he whispered.   
  


“You anonymously sent bouquets to my house for like a year, before you grew the balls to confess”  Makoto reminded him..   
  
“That’s  _ not  _ true!” Goro shot back defensively.   
  


“Right, I found out you sent them all and confessed” Makoto turned her attention back to Akira before Goro had the chance to come up with a snarky reply.

 

“Stop flirting with each other right in front of meeee” Akira pouted and threw himself right at Makoto, who was able to jump out of the way in time before getting knocked down.    
  
Goro wasn’t as lucky, he was still sulking when he got  _ almost  _ knocked down to the floor, fortunately his sense of balance was extraordinary. Now he had his drunk husband in his arms, who’s leaving sloppy kisses all over his cheek and neck. He was reeking of alcohol and Goro was slightly disgusted by the smell.   
  
“Pfft, we should get him home, I’ll take care of the formalities, you should carry him to the car” Makoto giggled. Figured, Goro and she have been busy for quite awhile now, no wonder Akira was starting to feel lonely, she can’t really be mad at him.

 

Good thing they took Goro’s car instead of a regular police car to drive to the Sea Life. They can directly drive home now and take care of Akira. Makoto excused them for the rest of the day, saying  _ it’s a slow day anyways and if they don’t take care of the suspect now he’ll just end up doing another stupid thing again. _ The officer nervously dismissed them, clearly fearing the Niijima glare.

 

“Who’s gonna clean my car after this? Akira is wet and he’s going to soak everything” Goro complained as he got into the back seat of the car together with Akira, who refused to let go of him. At least he dozed off somewhat he was still mumbling incoherent stuff but Goro paid it no mind.   
  
“He’s just wet, not dirty, just make sure all he’s soaking is you” Makoto deadpanned.   
  
“That’s funny, and easier said than done, you do realize that?” Goro raised a brow at her.   
  
“Of course I do, Mister smartypants” She giggled as she got into the driver's seat of the car, to finally get home.   
  
“Says the right person” Goro mumbled loud enough for her to hear. He heard Makoto chuckle before she started the engine of the car and drove them home.   
  
“You’re both smarty smatrypanties you doofus” Akira mumbled as he nuzzled his head into Goro’s shoulder.    
  
Makoto and Goro both laugh at Akira’s drunk silliness, maybe it  _ was _ good that he got drunk at Sea Life just to see them.

**Author's Note:**

> No starfish were hurt in this fanfic


End file.
